I'm Sorry Goodbye (daelo)
by iahreum
Summary: zelo menyukai hyung nya, jung daehyun. Tapi daehyun adalah pria normal. Bagaimana kisah mereka? YAOI/B.A.P/DAELO/ JONGLO SLIGHT/ONE SHOT/ANGST/crackpair/RnR?


-IAHREUM PRESENT-

:: Jung Daehyun ::

:: Choi Zelo ::

:: Moon JongUp ::

:: Daelo/Jonglo Inside! ::

.

.

.

summary : zelo menyukai hyung nya, jung daehyun. Tapi daehyun adalah pria normal. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

.

**Zelo side**

_Apa cuma aku yang merasa seperti ini? Apa aku tidak normal? Menyukai hyung-ku sendiri yang jelas aku tau kalau dia normal._

_Mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya walau aku tau akan berujung penolakan_

"_daehyun hyung, aku menyukaimu"_

"_kau gila!" _

_Aku tau. Sangat tau akan seperti ini. Kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau berjalan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan aku gila. Aku gila? Memang. Aku gila karena mu. Aku gila karena menyukai seorang Jung Daehyun._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah cukup aku menahan rasa sakit ini. Kau selalu menghindariku. Bahkan saat di depan para fans kau tetap dingin kepadaku. Seberapa menjijikannya aku untukmu hyung?_

"_dae hyung, kita perlu bicara" _

_Aku memberanikan diri mengajakmu berbicara. Aku akan meminta maaf. Ya, aku salah. Mungkin dengan mengatakan aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi dan sekarang aku sudah 100% normal kau tidak akan menjauhiku lagi. _

_Tapi aku salah, kau tidak sedikit pun menjawabku, kau hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin mu itu dan kemudian melewatiku begitu saja, hatiku mencelos. Maaf hyung, maaf._

_._

_._

_._

_Seminggu berlalu semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana kau hanya melewatiku begitu saja, aku merasa baikan semenjak jongup hyung selalu berada disisiku, mensupport ku jika aku dalam kesusahan, aku rasa aku dapat melupakan seorang jung daehyun untuk sementara._

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami akan mengadakan fansign event di busan. Aku terus memperhatikan mu hyung, dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat kau tersenyum bahagia kearah fans-fans yang meneriakkan nama mu itu. Hatiku bergetar, senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku sebelum pengakuan ku hyung._

_Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan punggungku, seakan memberikan aku ketenangan, aku menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Jongup hyung, kau sangat baik, senyummu tidak kalah manisnya dengan daehyun hyung._

_._

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku, maaf. Bukannya aku mau menyakiti perasaannya atau perasaanku sendiri, tapi aku terlalu bodoh karena jatuh terlalu dalam untuk mencintai jung daehyun. _

"_zelo, aku menyukaimu"_

_Apa aku sama saja dengan dia? Sama saja dengan daehyun hyung yang menolak pernyataan cinta dari sesama mu? _

"_maaf jongup hyung. Aku tidak bisa" _

_Dapat ku lihat raut kesedihan di wajah jongup, tapi sekali lagi, maaf kan aku yang terlalu jatuh dalam pesona seorang jung daehyun._

"_aku mengerti" _

_Jongup hyung kemudian meninggalkan ku dengan senyum terpaksa, bukan senyum biasanya yang ia berikan, rasa bersalah itu muncul, maafkan aku jongup hyung._

_._

_._

_._

_Jongup hyung menghindari ku, daehyun hyung mungkin sudah sangat membenciku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dengan ini semua. Ini semua salahku, tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti perasaan seorang moon jongup._

_Tapi ini juga salahku karena aku yang terlalu mencintai jung daehyun, ia seakan membutakan mataku. Sekarang yang kulihat hanya dia. Jung daehyun seorang._

_Untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini? Aku menyakiti jongup hyung dan membuat daehyun hyung membenciku. Aku hanya sampah. Ya, kata-kata itu sangat terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku_

'_sampah masyarakat adalah orang jahat dan penyuka sesama jenis' setidaknya begitulah yang diucapkan halmoni ku. Tapi cinta itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, gender apa saja. Termasuk sesama jenis. Yeah, my love is normal. Setidaknya itulah pemikiranku._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa aku terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai menjadi stalker mu seperti ini? Aku tau kita bisa bertemu di dorm setiap saat, tapi aku juga ingin tau kau pergi kemana, hanya memastikan kau selalu aman._

_Kau menoleh karena merasa diikuti, dengan secepat mungkin aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik pohon. Kau bergidik ngeri, lalu melanjutkan jalanmu. Ekspresi takut mu itu benar-benar lucu dan membuatku tersenyum, ya dengan begini saja aku bisa tersenyum. Benar-benar pesona seorang jung daehyun._

_Aku sudah mencoba berbaikan dengan jongup hyung, aku sangat bersyukur karena ia mau berteman dengan ku lagi, mengingat itu, aku tersenyum kecil._

_Oh, salahkan moon jongup karena mengambil alih pikiranku dari misiku kali ini. Hampir saja aku kehilangan jejak daehyun hyung. _

_Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti ku. Hey, ayolah, ini bukan acara untuk saling menstalk kan? Perasaan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu, tidak fokus kea rah daehyun hyung. Seakan tidak ingin memperdulikan perasaan aneh itu lagi, aku melanjutkan mengikuti daehyun hyung._

_Sampai sesuatu terjadi, disaat daehyun hyung ingin menyebrang jalan, dapat ku lihat mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, ayolah jung daehyun! Perhatikan langkahmu!_

_Aku semakin panik melihat mobil itu yang semakin mendekat kearahmu, dengan secepat mungkin aku berlari, aku harus menyelamatkannya_

'_TIIIIIN!'_

_Silau, suara klakson dan lampu mobil itu seakan membawaku ke alam bawah sadar ku, sampai aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan memelukku dan dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir nya_

"_d-daehyun hyung.." _

_Penglihatan ku sedikit kabur entah karena apa yang jelas aku merasakan semua tubuhku melemas, bau anyir terhirup jelas di indra penciumanku, dapat kulihat kau menangis, kau kenapa hyung?_

_Aku meletakkan tangan ku di pipimu, merasakan lembutnya pipimu dan tangan mu menggenggam erat tangan ku. Aku tersenyum, kau menangis._

"_bertahanlah zelo!" _

_Suara mu.. setelah sekian lama aku tidak mendengar nya berbicara kepada ku, akhirnya aku mendengarnya juga, aku tersenyum, aku mendengar nya lagi, walau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaranya._

_Tubuhku melemas, aku tidak kuat lagi, pertahanan ku runtuh saat melihat bayangan hitam berdiri di salah satu kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingiku, dia tersenyum misterius, dengan pandangan yang tersisa, pendengaran yang tersisa, dapat ku lihat bayangan itu mendekat dan berbisik kearahku_

"_sudah saatnya pulang, choi junhong"_

_Setelah itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi._

**ZELO SIDE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Side**

_Namja bersuara emas itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, sementara para fans dan member yang lain sudah keluar dari tempat ini. Yongguk, Himchan, Youngjae, Jongup tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat salah satu member nya seperti ini. Bukan hanya daehyun yang kehilangan, semua fans dan para member juga, terlebih lagi untuk seorang Moon Jongup._

_Daehyun hanya bisa melihat pusara itu dengan tatapan nanar, seorang choi junhong menyelamatkan nyawa nya. Seorang remaja yang masih berusia 16 tahun rela mengorbankan nyawa nya demi hyung nya yang sangat dicintai nya._

_Namja itu menangis dalam diam. Dada daehyun terasa sesak, pertahanannya runtuh, ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya, pada saat itu pun hujan deras turun seakan menyembunyikan isak tangis seorang jung daehyun._

_Saat itu bagaikan sebuah film yang di putar ulang, bayangan kebersamaan mereka terulang kembali di pikiran daehyun, terutama saat zelo menyatakan perasaannya. Daehyun bukannya ingin menolak choi junhong, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang zelo. Tapi ia mengakuinya, ia terlalu bodoh menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya, dan barulah ia menyesal saat orang itu tidak lagi disisinya._

_Dan saat ini ia tersadar, bahwa ia mencintai Choi Junhong._

_._

_._

_._

" _**hyung maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu cepat. Tapi aku senang hyung, aku bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kusayang dari kecelakaan maut. Bagaimana hidupmu hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak kusangka ternyata kau juga mencintai ku hehe. Tidak perlu bersedih hyung! Yang perlu hyung ingat adalah, aku choi junhong selalu mencintai jung daehyun dan selalu hidup didalam hatinya, dan akan terus memperhatikanmu dari atas sini. Hehe ops! Aku sudah di panggil hyung, aku pergi dulu ne? teruslah tersenyum hyung! Karena itu membuatku senang hehe. Annyeong ne. Saranghae hyung"**_

_Bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga jung daehyun yang sedang memeluk batu pusara yang ada di depannya, sudah dua jam ia berada disini semenjak kepergian para member dan fans. Ia tersentak saat mendengar suara zelo, tangisan itu pecah lagi. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum seakan ada yang memberinya kekuatan, ia menengadah kearah langit yang sudah mulai cerah, ia percaya, zelo akan selalu mencintainya diatas sana. Ia akan tersenyum terus jika itu membuat zelo senang, ia percaya jika ia tersenyum, zelo juga akan tersenyum diatas sana._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

Hey! Long time no see viewers! Udah agak lama ga nulis soalnya sibuk uts hehe. Ini aku comeback pake ff ya daelo gara-gara ngeliat dif fn udah banyak ff daelo, ya walaupun kalah banyak sama ff yang lain tapi mayan lah, aku gabisa jauh-jauh dari jonglo juga sebenernya, jadi aku masukin jongup juga kesini hehe. Soalnya aku hardshipper daelo sama jonglo kkk~

Sekian yaa dari author, maaf dikit dan banyak typo. As always, males edit hahaha. /pergi bareng zelo/ *mati dong?*


End file.
